


Red Kryptonite

by TheEvangelion



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Dom Kara Danvers, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Non-Con Roleplay, Red Kryptonite, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvangelion/pseuds/TheEvangelion
Summary: She is the smouldering darkness to be found in the void of all things; the rage of a whole screaming world on fire that burns forever behind the stoic calm of her eyes. The ghosts of Krypton reach out with their soot black fingers into the bloom of her every breath, hungrily reaching for life, their jagged fingernails scoring scratches against the windpipe. Kara holds them back with the briefest gentle smile, always, but tonight she does not gently smile.Non-Con Roleplay/Red Kryptonite





	Red Kryptonite

She is the smouldering darkness to be found in the void of all things; the rage of a whole screaming world on fire that burns forever behind the stoic calm of her eyes. The ghosts of Krypton reach out with their soot black fingers into the bloom of her every breath, hungrily reaching for life, their jagged fingernails scoring scratches against the windpipe. Kara holds them back with the briefest gentle smile, always, but tonight she does not gently smile. 

In the heart of the apartment, in the dark shadows by the windowsill, Lena finds her smirking malevolently at the street below. There is no need for answers about the strange behaviour of the day, of the apparent disregard for her duties or her sworn promises to protect the earth and all who inhabit it; the answers are to be found in the thin slithering veins of iridescent red that shimmered across her skin.

“So, Alex called,” Lena said already defeated, she threw her keys on the table. “She said that you refused to go to the fire downtown. I was hoping right up until I opened the front door that I misheard her, but, here you are...” she sighs in disappointment and rubs her brow with the back of her hand.

It earns a sneering laugh. “Here I am,” Kara turns and smirks with stretched out her arms like a magician during the raucous applause after the final trick.

“There were good people stuck down there! Someone could have been hurt, Kara!”

Kara simply turned back to the window, “Let every last one of them burn,” she mused thoughtfully, calmly even.

The words make Lena flinch.

“Oh,” Kara turned back with a delighted expression that quickly became a narrowed-eyed scowl. “You don’t like that? Poor little Lena. So trapped beneath the expectation of others. Lessers. The unworthy,” she rolled her eyes. “They are afraid of us, you know. That’s why they do it. That’s why they  _ need _ to be saved, because if we didn’t save them? If we didn’t swoop down from the sky and keep their little world safe and sound? Well, we might just be the ones tearing it apart brick by pathetic brick.”

There is a terrifying lack of expression on Kara’s face that makes Lena shiver. It has her stumbling backwards, not even aware she is doing it until the back of her heel catches the corner of the kitchen counter. It sends her falling, flailing, reaching out with outstretched hands in a fruitless attempt to catch herself. Lena closes her eyes and waits for the back of her head to hit the cold marble floor, but it doesn’t come. In the split second it takes to crack her lids open again, a slim figure cloaked by darkness and shadow is stood above with firm hands holding her so softly it felt like she was levitating. 

“They scream you know, still.” Kara whispers and blinks rapidly after a moment, stuck and confused. Her voice is so small and quiet Lena has to strain her ears to listen. “Can you imagine a whole screaming world on fire forever stuck inside of you? In every waking moment? In every dream? They scream Lena. They reach out from the fire with charred hands and by the time I pull them out there’s nothing left at the end of the wrist,” Kara’s voice trails to a silence.

Lena shrivelled in a horrified and breathless kind of sympathy, blinking and stumbling on the words in her mouth, by the time she is gently pulled up on to her feet she still hasn’t found the right thing to say.

“Why have you never said anything to me?” Lena whispered with a heavy brow.

The question is not good enough but it’s the first thing she settles on because the fact she is just hearing about this now is a personal failure. She should have been a better girlfriend, should have asked these questions sooner, should have loved Kara better, it all dawns on her too quickly.

“Because there’s a darkness inside of you too,” Kara replies with an unfeeling smirk. “You are so much better at keeping it safe and locked away where it can’t hurt anyone and I had to follow your lead, I had to be a better woman than the darkness wanted to let me be, but maybe we’re the monsters we’re born to be.”

The words make Lena wince her soft emerald eyes shut, “I’m sorry you felt like you couldn’t talk to me...”

“Stop,” Kara raised a finger to her scarlett lips. “It was beautiful in it’s own monstrous way. Then again, that’s you summed up and wrapped in a pretty red ribbon, isn’t it? So beautiful, so powerful, so capable. It made you so awe striking to me. They hate you and they judge you and deep down they want you to be a monster because then they have a reason to justify it all and yet you  _ never _ give them the satisfaction,” Kara stepped closer,  “You’re the real god, Lena. Because the real power—the dangerous kind of power—is not not wielded by aliens like me. Oh no. It lives in boardrooms and banks and corporate empires. You could start a war to end all wars quicker than I could ever stop it. It’s you who decides who gets to live and die, not me.”

“Don’t talk like that!” Lena pushes her away and steps backwards in disgust, “This...this isn’t you! Please, please let me help you? I...I can help you Kara, I  _ promise _ I can help you,” she tries so gently to make her understand, so full of concern, so brimming with the need to make this right, to make Kara right. All of it is pointless, because she isn’t the one in control right now and the knowledge eats away at her.

“Maybe this is exactly the me I need to be,” Kara twists with determination. “Tell me a single thing that I have said that is wrong, Lena. Tell me it’s not the incessant need to be loved by them that keeps us under their thumb?”

Lena thought about it, and the fact she has to think about it makes her all the more confused. Of course she is powerful, and though she never would abuse that power she couldn’t deny how far-reaching and dangerous her position could be in the wrong hands. It makes her mind wander to what it must be like for Kara: the lone god saving a thankless world that on its worst days would be all the more better if she tore it apart and put it back together again.

“The powers we have—” Lena starts and stops, dropping her head in a deep state thought that the hand rubbing the back of her neck cannot soothe. “The powers we bare are not easy and they’re not supposed to be,” she finally spoke again. “Being good and decent is never the easier choice to make but if we can’t rely on ourselves to make that decision even in the moments when we realise it would be simpler not to, how can we expect the people who look to us to do the right thing? Isn’t that the way the world becomes a better place, Kara? Not us, but the little guy and the schoolgirl and the midwestern mom doing good deeds?” Lena says it hopefully, inching closer, searching Kara’s calm and expressionless cornflower eyes for just a flicker of empathy.

Instead, her face slowly twists in untempered anger, her skin shimmering with that unearthly red beneath the veins once again. “You haven’t heard a word I’ve said! You’re still judging me for not putting out the fire, aren’t you?”

“Damn right I’m judging!” Lena hisses, “Someone could have been—”

“Hurt. They could have been hurt. They could have died. It would have been terrible, and sad, but do you know what it wouldn’t have been? My fault!” Kara hisses back, grabbing Lena’s wrist.

“Get off of me!” Lena wrangles uselessly.

“Aren’t you tired Lena?! Are you not absolutely exhausted with having to be in control all the time?!”

Internally, quietly, beneath the perfectly manicured surface of who Lena Luthor must be even on her worst days; she shrivelled in fear at the sight of that brooding and untempered anger. It makes her feel helpless, like she is staring into the face of a hurt little god who has suddenly realised how much easier it would be to make the tiny little people obey beneath her fist. But, tired of having to be in control she is, absolutely exhausted even. It’s infuriating to have that raw and aching nerve touched, to have it poked and exposed and thrummed like a guitar string.

“Of course I am!” Lena bursts until her dark brows are sharp and risen, “Do you think there aren’t days I want to meddle?! Aren’t days I want to overreach because I think I know best?! Of course it’s exhausting Kara! Do you think there are not days I want someone to challenge my authority? That I want to be normal? That I want to be  _ less _ than normal? That I want you to take me to bed angry and let me feel out of control? Of course there are days but…” She forgot her point altogether. Lena looked Kara up and down in sudden realisation of what she just said, “I mean of course I don’t want you to take me to bed while we’re angry and make me feel out of control! That wasn’t what I meant! It was just an example!” she said, flustered.

“No it wasn’t,” Kara steps forward with a soft smirk and squeezes the wrist tighter until the ache has Lena buckling at the knee. “You want me to take you to bed and show you how human you are? How easy it would be to take your panties off and fuck you while you tried to fight me off? Show you the ends to which I own you? That I can do whatever I want to you whenever I want to you, Lena? Is that what you want when we fight like this? To be made small and manageable so you don’t have to be the one calling the shots all the time?”

She wills herself to say no; she wills herself to slip a hand inside her pocket and remove the cap from the syringe Alex entrusted her with and hit Kara with the serum that will return her to her normal self. She wills herself to make this nightmarish doppelgänger fade away until the familiar beams of sunshine shine from Kara’s soft smile and everything falls back to normal and this becomes another one of those strange stories they laugh about, just the way it should be. But there’s something about the idea of Kara owning her, fucking her, slipping inside of her tight cunt while she told the godlet—to no avail—to stop. It makes Lena so shamefully aroused that her pulse thrums with the want of it.

Kara swallowed in a kind of thoughtfulness that was unusual for this violent state, “If this isn’t what you want I’m going to let go of your wrist and leave—”

“It’s what I want,” Lena gulps quickly and shamefully.

Kara becomes emboldened by that single utterance, her skin shimmering red once again. It’s arousing and it shouldn’t be, the way those thin slivers of red run through her veins like a shiver, like a rumble, like a warning of the natural disaster on the brink of itself. She is dangerous like this and Lena knows it, she is too untempered and too unshackled, and like a hero clambering on top of the grenade Lena throws herself on top of it in the hopes of protecting the world outside. Or at least that’s what she tells herself to make it easier to swallow, because the truth is that the thought of Supergirl punishing her, and fucking her, and biting her nipples, and slapping her skin red? It’s enough to make her slick and ready.

“Do you want this?” Kara steps forward with a darkened expression, still clutching the wrist in her hand tightly.

Lena nodded.

“You sure?”

“Even like this you’re still too soft to stomach the thought of ever hurting me...” Lena said with a smile in the singular hope of riling Kara to her boiling point.

It works, and Lena doesn’t know what to do with that information. Kara’s smirk glimmers and grows, her darkened stare growing heavy and black, her grip so tight it makes Lena slump and kneel at her feet helplessly.

“I’ll make a bride fit for House of El out of you yet,” Kara hissed pridefully.

Before Lena knows it she is being dragged by the wrist towards the bedroom over the polished marble floor. It’s the coffee table that rips her stockings, the back of her great-grandmother’s bureau where she loses one of her heels, and it doesn’t matter how much she kicks and clings and protests and shouts at Kara to stop, she is dragged the entire way there until she arrives dishevelled and gasping.

She is hauled up on to the deep purple bed sheets effortlessly where the godlet can appraise her inch by aching inch. Kara grins a wicked and darkened grin beneath the low orange light of the dimmered chandelier and heaves in her own arousal like an animal. Her blonde hair cascaded around her face in wisps and flows of thin gold, her normally soft features pulled into a sharp and arrogant expression. The foreignness of it made Lena still and nervous and so dripping wet.

“Throniv,” the word drips from Kara’s tongue into the cusp of Lena’s throat as she pushes forward over her sprawled body. “When you’re finished you just say that word, understood?” Kara wraps a strong hand around her throat and pulls Lena into the crossfire of her stern blue-eyed stare.

With her breath caught inside the fist of an angry god, she feels her life pulse between iron fingertips, she is made to realise with the difficulty that comes of a single gulp for air how out of control she really is. Slowly, lips hung and quivering, she nods and slips her hands softly along Kara’s unyielding grip.

“That word is Old Kryptonian,” Lena whispers in the hopes of more information.

There is a need to know this dark and untempered beast. An unsoothable itch to know the most violent delights that Kara hides away on her better days beneath a perfectly maintained reserve. It makes her wonder what the word means, what the significance of it is, because now that Lena has had a taste of Kara’s darkness she needs all of it, every detail, every gagging mouthful of gasoline arrogance that the creature above can spare. Lena needs to own this violent little creature and be owned in turn.

Kara briefly smiles, “That word is born from a dead language,” she pushes Lena backwards into soft clean blankets and released her throat. It has Lena rubbing with a relieved gasp, staring up intent on hearing more. “Though I’m going to take great pleasure in forcing it from your mouth and bringing it back to life again,” Kara added as she settled between the two lily white calves.

“Kara stop! No! Don’t...don’t...do...that!” Lena slapped at the two hands wrapping inside the waistband of her black pencil skirt. It is fruitless, she can’t scramble away, she is trapped underneath Kara just like she so shamefully hoped she would be.

Kara simply offered the slightest smirk with her smouldering dark stare slipping over the galley of Lena’s heaving chest. “Look at you, so soft and weak and  **all mine** ,” Kara growls. It has Lena fighting vainly to stop the godling pulling her skirt down her thighs. “Look how easily you’re owned Lena,” Kara’s voice twists and the skirt is ripped into two handfuls of tattered black fabric.

She covers her wet mound instinctively, it was thinly veiled by the french lace underwear beneath her suspenders. Kara already saw the mess, was already a combination of flaring nostrils and possessive eyes and a precarious snarl that unfurls in Lena’s direction. The glistening mess of her underwear has her lightly tan hands flexed and clenched until the shimmering red veins begins to bulge the skin again.

Lena shoved out her palm and pressed it against Kara’s advancing chest, “This isn’t you, come on, Kara,” she pleads softly with gold dusted emerald eyes.

“What’s the matter Lena? You don’t like me?” Kara pretends to pout and drags her fingers softly down the black suspenders.

“You’re frightening me, this isn’t you, you’re never rough like this,” Lena lied, flinching away from her tentative touch. She wasn’t frightened at all. She was nervous, humiliated even, but having Kara brutish like this was an aphrodisiac like no other.

“Hmm. Maybe this is  _ exactly _ the me I need to be right now? I mean, it’s the one you want isn’t it? You might not like me but I am the reason your heartbeat is punching your ribcage,” Kara said huskily, her stare slipping down to the poorly hidden glistening arousal along the insides of her lily thighs. “I’m the reason you’re trying to cover how flushed and excited you are,” she smirks proudly.

“You’re a monster!” The slap strikes Kara’s face hard enough to sting Lena’s palm, she does it with the sole ambition of riling Kara further, of finding out the exact boiling point of this angry god. “How could I ever want you like this?” Lena seethes and allows herself to spin out of control. 

Kara blinks, touching her pink cheek in a kind of shock that isn’t entirely displeased. Eventually Kara laughed in disbelief. Her laugh is a soft mocking noise at first, she rubs her cheek and pouts as if her face stings, her laugh becoming a thin and sharp noise.

“Just look at how much you want me,” Kara hissed, pushing forward until her nose inhaled against the temple, “You’re just a desperate little girl spun out of your comfort zone. All wide-eyed and No Kara this isn’t you! you’re a hero, Kara!” she mocked nasally with a roll of her eyes, “But you love every second of this don’t you? You love the way it feels to be conquered and taken; to not have to be the one in control, ” Kara purred, her hands beginning to separate the clench of her thighs easily.

Before Lena can protest her thighs are pulled apart like petals from a daisy. Kara climbs on top of her wrangling limbs until she can’t move; slim fingers slip gently along the drenched black lace that barely covers Lena’s cunt. Slowly, Kara pulled them back up towards the dim light to watch how they glisten and string with the coating of her arousal.

“You’re the only one of them worth having,” Kara growled out the words as if it made her lungs burn with the effort of trying to contain them. “You’re the only one of them worth saving,” she hissed it and groaned.

Lena swallows, gasping and flushed and needy. It has her spinning out and lost in the tides of her own arousal, because being needy and out of control like this are two things she is not proficient in. It excites her. It emboldens her. It has Lena staring at the thin slick coating of Kara’s fingers.

Kara smirked and locked eyes with Lena, her voice becoming a growling hiss, “Go ahead, taste it,” she pushed the sweet taste of her own arousal inside her protesting lips.

She whimpers and exhales reluctantly into the taste of her own cunt as its stroked against the tongue; a heady flavour that fills her mouth with the hunger for more.

“Good girl lie there like a whore and suck my fingers,” Kara croons tenderly almost, moving the middle and pointer hooked on Lena’s tongue back and forth until scarlet lipstick becomes a smear down her pale chin.

Lena clenches her lids closed and whimpers a croaking sob against the knuckles pressed into her lips. She loves this. She loves it and she hates herself for loving it. There is nothing familiar about the narcissistic creature on top of her; touching her, groping her while she pushes and protests. There isn’t a single sliver of Kara to be found inside the hurricane of red kryptonite that has taken control and god, it was thrilling.

With a single fluid movement Kara flips Lena on her stomach. There’s a moment of pause, the briefest kind of hesitation, Lena peers over her shoulder and watches the god remove her own clothing piece by aching piece. It’s a power move, a show of sorts, Lena knows that. If Kara wanted she could move fast and have them both naked in the blink of an eye but she doesn’t, instead she unclasps her bra and lets it slowly fall to the floor, her dusky stiffening nipples forcing a whine out of Lena’s flushed throat.

“See something you like?” Kara raised a brow.

“No!” Lena growled, “Let me go, Kara!”

Kara just tisked a disapproving noise as if she were dealing with a naughty child. Lena burned all the more red because of it. “That’s no way to talk to your betters,” Kara raised a brow, moving forward with outstretched hands to remove Lena’s underwear.

“No!” Lena fought like a wounded stag and kicked Kara hard, “I won’t let you,” she grunts and kicks and tries to clamber for escape over the soft blankets.

“Won’t let me?” Kara mocked and leaned over her shoulder blades, her lips dragging the pale skin of her neck, “Won’t let me?” Kara repeats the words again, angrily this time.

Her panties pull to the side and Lena stops kicking, she stills, she groans, she blinks her gold dusted eyes and whimpers as two slim fingers push inside her soft achy cunt. The godlet settles on top of her spine like a warm solid roof, her fingers working inside of tight channel so perfectly she feels each tender stroke of her slick cunt echo through her gut like a ripple.

“Ohhh,” Kara groans a pleased noise, “You’re dripping like a slut, Lena. You’re clenching so tight on my fingers I can barely move them inside of you. You’re so ready for me,” Kara husks  and bites the back of her earlobe softly. It has Lena blushing, has tears in her eyes, has her somber and humiliated and internally begging for more of exactly this.

“No! Stop!” Lena heaves the words out just to feel the beast above push back.

“I have to have you,” Kara twists her fingers inside with a growl. “You belong to me, Lena.”

“Stop! Please! Kara...stop!” Lena cries out the words and feels herself tremble beneath Kara, “Get...off...of...me!” She heaves out the words in long throttling sobs.

Kara stills her fingers, comes to a rest on top of her spine, makes herself a monolith as still as a mountain. There is another prolonged moment of hesitation. It has Lena peering over her shoulder with jagged breaths and a hung mouth expecting to find another obsidian smirk pointed in her direction. It isn’t the case. Instead, Kara blinks and presses a kiss against the warm spot between her shoulder blades. 

The godling waits patiently just in case that soft foreign word; that old dusty dead word; that unknown and curious little word, needs to roll off her human’s tongue and end these games. Lena came to a slow realisation of these things.

“Such a tough little thing,” Kara whispers once she’s satisfied Lena doesn’t want to stop. She pouts and arches, presses a kiss against the top of her head, “I’m not enough to break you, am I?” Kara whispers the question softly, displacing raven hair with her hot breath.

“I’m Lena Luthor. Bigger and badder wolves than you have tried,” Lena grunts and tentatively pushes her hips backwards until her tender glistening swell comes to rest on Kara’s knuckles.

Lena has to temper the victorious little smirk earned by the roaring gasps choked into the scalp by the god above, she chews at the corners of her mouths until the pride of it all is hidden away somewhere deep in her belly. It didn’t go amiss upon her that even beneath the rutting hips of a violent little god capable and willing of taking anything she damn well pleased that she still had to grab and clutch at tiny slivers of control where she could find them.

“Being the one calling the shots is like a drug to you...” Kara says slowly, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She pressed the soft pads of her fingers into the spot within Lena’s cunt that makes her squirm. “You’re not even aware of it most of the time,” she twists her fingers, “In fact I don’t think you even want to be aware of it because ignorance is so blissful. You swan around pretending that everything you do is from the kindness of your heart; saving CatCo, hiring Sam Arias, being  _ so damn good _ all the time...” Kara seethes, hooking against the spot behind the clitoris, “...but all of it is so calculated, Lena. Every moment of it is just you exercising control over those around you, and more importantly exercising control over yourself,” Kara sighs calmly, delivering a hard thrust. It has Lena sprawling her legs open for more.

“Is that why you’re doing this?” Lena gasps with a hung jaw, “You don’t like me being in control? Does it make you feel weak?”

“Silly girl,” Kara chuckles against the back of her ear, “Nothing turns me on like watching you be in control, not a damn thing, Lena. But the thought of conquering you? The thought of making you mine? The thought of stripping your power away piece by rotten piece until you’re just a soft little thing whimpering beneath me? Well…” Kara gives a short hard thrust and earns a deep yearning cry in the process, “You think she is so sweet and innocent, flying around saving important people doing important things. If only you knew how many times she’s got herself off to the thought of it, of spreading you open and fucking you hard enough to hurt. Supergirl isn’t so innocent after all, is she?” Kara grins and quiet falls, not a sound in the room above the muffled whimpers and sobs Lena pours into her pillow, “Answer me!”

The slap rains down against her bottom so hard it has Lena arching, has her crying out, has her breathless against the white hot sting. Kara strikes her again on the other cheek, then again, determined to paint pink love letters into the skin.

“N...No,” Lena stutters tearfully, her muscle clenching the fingers inside of her in a desperate attempt to cling to her building orgasm, “She isn’t so innocent…” she finally admits.

“She doesn’t deserve you, you know?” Kara groans hungrily against the back of her ear, pulling her fingers out only to slip them right back inside again. “She doesn’t know how to worship you like I do, how to challenge you, how to free you from your own chains!”

Lena feels her orgasm build, feels the blood pull down into the pounding of her cunt, feels the tremor start in the tips of her toes. It has her gasping and pushing back on to the knuckles resting into the nook of her ass.

“Ah ah,” Kara pulls free and delivers a hard slap against her cunt.

Lena slumps forward, and she can’t breathe, she can’t draw the air into her lungs because the emptiness is too sudden, her cunt is clenching on nothing, her orgasm barely piques and carves the surface before it dwindles into a violent nothing.

Her gold dusted eyes slip up and gaze into the antique mirror by the dresser. Kara is behind her, grinning, simmering in her own pleasure, dipping down into soft raven curls to graze her lips against the back of the neck.

“Did you think I wouldn’t make you earn it?” Lena feels the words burn her neck, “Now where would be the fun in that, little girl?” Kara pushes inside of her raw cunt, and it’s too soon, it’s too sensitive, it has Lena lurching forward with short breathless gasps.

“Kara stop!” Lena barely gets the words out, closing her eyes into the rough strokes of her tightest muscle.

There’s a new sensation that rips her clenched eyes wide open. It has Lena crying out, has her unsure of herself, has her teetering on the edge of roaring out the safeword. Her cunt remains full to the brim, aching, stretching around the three fingers pulsing into a particularly over-sensitive spot that makes her squirm; but now there is something is pressing against her ass too. The pressure switches from soft to hard, circling her, dipping barely inside of her tightest orifice. It’s too naughty, too dirty, too different to anything she’s done before. She’s never let anyone touch her ass before. It sends soft shivers down her spine, sends her knees buckling beneath her, but the godlet above remains persistent, threatening to push inside.

“Kara...I...Can’t...Please…” Lena can’t get the words out.

“You are mine, Lena. My good girl,” Kara emphasises and grazes those nerve endings, crooning and hushing with kisses against her collarbone.

“Yes Ma’am,” Lena whimpers and draws breaths too large for her lungs. It suddenly dawns on her how easily those words tumbled out of her mouth, how thoughtlessly she said them, how right they feel on her tongue. It renews her. It has her sprawled out and groaning into the fullness of her cunt and the gentle onslaught of her ass.

“Tell me you’re my good girl. I want you to say it out loud. I want the neighbours to hear, Lena,” Kara demands, pressing two fingers against her rim.

“I’m your good girl!” Lena chokes, “I’m your good girl, just, please, let me cum!” She aches out the words and feels that familiar torrent pull down into her belly.

“I can’t hear you, Lena,” Kara sighed disapprovingly.

The fingers inside of her cunt twist and thrust, the knuckles grazing against her g-spot in that deliciously rough rhythm that makes her feel so perfectly owned. It hurts. It aches. It feels incredible. It has her on the edge of herself. It has Lena sprawling her legs out to make more room for Kara to work.

She doesn’t reply quickly enough, the pressure against her ass disappears and her bottom is lashed with a white hot slap.

“I’m your good girl!” Lena screams out the words, “I’m your good girl! Please! Please let me cum!”

“You’ve got ten seconds to cum. Ten seconds, Lena. Then I’m pulling out and you’re putting your underwear on,” Kara delivered the threat with a thumb resuming rough strokes into Lena’s ass.

“I don’t think I can!”

“Ten,” Kara began the countdown with a slow deep thrust that grazed her cervix.

Lena’s breath becomes stilted and uneven, desperate, gasping almost. Her orgasm sits just beneath the surface, brooding and whipping her insides like a current.

“Nine,” Kara says calmly, spreading her rim out so slightly with the tips of two fingers.

Her body is being attacked in a purposeful rhythm; a thrust inside her cunt and then a graze of her rim. Lena pushes back searching for a thigh, a belly, she’ll even settle for a knee, just anything to rub her untouched clit against.

“Eight.”

She starts to whine, starts to cry, starts to clench her eyes and slump her entire weight into the sheets. A thin dribbling tear rolls down her cheeks because she has never known torture like this, never known pleasure like this, and it’s beginning to swallow her whole.

“Seven.”

It starts and truth be told, Lena isn’t ready for it. Something punches through the surface of her arousal violently, it has her muscles clenching into the slam of Kara’s fingers, it has her choking, arching, rising, pushing up from the soft blankets with a hung wailing jaw.

“Good girl that’s it, that’s it,” Kara encourages and refuses to relent. “Six,” she adds.

By five the moans become loud roaring cries. Her lungs clench around each breath, throttle each gasp for air, choke it all away until it feels as if she’s drowning. Suddenly the pressure against her ass disappears, an arm is wrapped around her belly and pulls backwards.

By four her spine is pressed against Kara’s chest, her cunt clenching around her fingers, her thighs trembling on top of two golden thighs she has been perched on. Kara doesn’t stop, her thrusts do not stop, she only fucks Lena deeper.

By three, the only thing keeping her upright is the arm wrapped around her pale belly. It stops her collapsing forward. It stops her being anywhere other than right where Kara wants her. Lena leans forward into her wild godling’s strength with breathless sobs, hanging from her arm as if it were a seatbelt, her thighs shaking, her whole body trembling as if it were built on a fault line.

By two, a hand snakes up and grabs her throat hard, it throttles Lena so hard that she cannot breathe, cannot think, cannot do anything other than confront the beating wardrum of her orgasm head on. Her body is a fire, a blazing inferno, a natural disaster in motion that only Kara can stop.

One comes. One finally comes and Lena is finally laid out gently on her tummy and allowed to come down; a blanket is pulled half way up her thighs; another body settles beside her on the mattress. Lena wills herself to open her eyes but even that requires more energy than she has. The wildling doesn’t mind, one faint kiss is pressed against her eyelid and then nothing after that. The lack of affection sits peculiar in her stomach until she is jarred by the act of remembering what exactly is laying beside her.

Lena finally cracked her lids and peered at the wildling opposite her. Kara had finally settled on her belly, her mouth pressed against her golden forearms which laid crossed in front of her. She stares at Lena strangely, full of sadness and longing.

“You are the greatest one among them,” Kara aches out the words.

“No Kara,” Lena sighed sadly, “Supergirl is.”

“I could fly away,” Kara rolled on her spine with a faint smile. “I could take off and disappear,” the hopeless fantasy makes her grin, “I could lay on a beach somewhere with a Cosmopolitan and let your precious little Supergirl slip away until I’m the only one left: The Kara Victorious,” Kara gloats.

“You won’t do that,” Lena rolls her eyes, inching closer to rest her lips on the tan shoulder next to her. “You are the ghosts that follow her, the dark ancient secrets, all the people she lost on her way here, and I have to believe that even within all of the pain you are born from there is still light, still goodness in you. If you take her away forget about National City, I won’t survive it. I wouldn’t survive it if you took her away from me. I have a serum that will make the red kryptonite go away, will you please let me give it to you?”

“You’re asking me if I will simply lie down and die just because you asked nicely?”

Lena opened her mouth and closed it again. Kara growled.

“Don’t tell her that. Do not tell her that your little plea actually worked,” Kara mumbled and shook her head, “when you give her the big speech about how you saved the day,  **do not** tell her any of that stuff.”

“What?” Lena blinked in confusion.

Kara hesitated and sighed, “Tell her that even at her very worst she cannot say no to you,” she pushed her forehead forward into Lena’s warm ribs. “Tell her to let me out to breathe once in awhile, make sure you tell her that. It gets stuffy and cramped in there,” Kara grumbled with a roll of her eyes and tapped the very back of her head.

“Before you go can I ask you something?” Lena whispered down into the crown of blonde hair tucked into her ribs.

“It means shelter.”

“What?” Lena furrowed her brow.

“Throniv,” Kara cleared her throat, peering up with an annoyed stare that she should have to repeat herself. “In my language there was a thousand words for someone you love but only one for the great love of your life. In your primitive language I suppose that would be the rough translation. Throniv means a person who is your shelter, your light, your protection.”

“Why would that be the first word that came to your mind?”

“If I am born out of everything that is pushed down and hidden away... then you do the math.”

  
[Find more of my stories and exclusive content right HERE ](http://theevangelion.tumblr.com)


End file.
